HBD Eaaah Qaqaqzz special1004
by JaeRinKyu
Summary: khusus buat ultahnya teuki oppa! summary selalu gagal huft. RnR please?


**a/n : this is specially for leeteuk oppa! eeeehhh tapi... ini ya semacam formatnya blog juga sih ya misah aja biar seru #plak. baca deh baca xD**

* * *

**Teuki's blog.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**HBD Eaaah Qaqaqzz. special1004**

kalo ulang tahun menurut gue sih banyak banget yang istimewa didalemnya apalagi diluarnya itu lho.. ada kado, ada ucapan selamat, sampai doa biar cepet tinggi juga ada. Sumpah miris banget dimana saat orang ulang tahun ngucapin semoga panjang umur, gue malah sibuk di ucapin semoga cepat tinggi. Ini apa coba? Emang gue nggak disuruh panjang umur? Tinggi doang yang semampai tapi umur pendek. Iuuuhhhh...

dan kayak yang gue bilang tadi, ulang tahun itu nggak bakalan lengkap kalo nggak ada kadonya,tapi sih kado yang keren itu tetep satu, ucapan selamat dari bokap dan nyokap, terus adek-adek gue, temen sekampus, se SD, Se SMP, seTwitter,Sefacebook,Se... pokoknya banyak deh see..nya..

iya gue juga nggak tau apa maksudnya.

Ehh barusan gue keceplosan nyebut kado ya?

yaudah sekalin gue juga mau keceplosan upload kadonya :p

**Kado Pertama Dari Si ****(ehm maaf yang jomblo)**** Pacar gue**

Kadonya gue dapet pas lagi bangun pagi.

ceritanya gue lagi mau mandi,tiba-tiba sipacar kerumah. Karena gue cuma pakai handuk, gue langsung ngebirit aja mandi.

selesai mandi gue coret tidur langsung pakai baju terus nemuin si pacar, dan ternyata eh ternyata..

sipacar bawa kado segede kuali..

Belagak sok nggak tau gue nanya itu apa? buat siapa? Dalem hati gue sih "anjriiiiiiiiittttt! Kado coooiiii-kadooooo! apakah ini mimpi? pukul aku! cubit akuuu! Nikahi akuu!"

yah sipacar emang agak kurang kece ngasih surprise, tapi yang ini agak beneran gue kaget. Soalnya kemaren-kemaren gue katanya cuma mau di kasih ucapan doang,eeeh nggak taunya. Pingsan.

kadonya gue buka yaa.

Bukanya emang agak bernafsu.

soalnya kadonya keliatan semok..

ternyata isi kadonya..

tadaaaam persediaan waper coklat selama satu abad!

oh ternyata enggak, isi kadonya ada namja gitu pakai baju militer.

bukan-bukan.. itu pacar gue, kadonya itu, yang di peluk alias tas ransel.

aduuh seandainya tas itu adalah gu.. oke lupakan

Kado nomer dua dari anak geng motor.

Namanya cho kyuhyun

nama jerawatnya gue lupa..

Cerita yang ini,pertama adek gue ngasi buku tulis buat gue, iya gue semacam anak SD yang baru disunat. Dapet kado buku gitu.

tapi karena ternyata dia nggak ikhlas ngasih gue, yaah bukunya di ambil lagi sama dia

Akhirnya kado buku tadi diganti sama eskrim walls selection fruit salad. Iuhhh enak banget tau,

gue baru makan dua suap aja udah ngerasa melayang

terus gue lanjutin ke suapan ketiga. lezaaaaat.

ke empat. Nikmaaaat..

Ke lima.

Anjrit eskrimnya cuma dipinjamin,

jadi gue di suruh balikin tuh eskrim sama dia.

Mungkin ini yang namanya, cinta sesaat T.T

**Kado ketiga dapetnya dari heechul dan jaejoong, temen sekampus gue.. *jaerin ngaco***

Kadonya itu kayak pot taneman dari tanah liat gitu deh,bikin sendiri tuh,

kalo pada suka bisa pesen juga sama dia, buat kado

muehehehe..

**Ada juga kado dari emak dan bapak**

Kalo Bokap ngasih gue kado yang sedang gue pakai sekarang.. iya yang lagi gue pake ngetik :p

sedangkan nyokap ngasih kadonya agak aneh..

Ceritanya, nyokap ngasih duit ke pacar gue buat beliin gue celana, kayaknya sih mau ngasih surprise gitu.. tapi rasanya agak gimana gitu, dapet kado dari pacar yang ternyata itu kadonya nyokap

Sipacar jadi semacam agen rahasia gitu -_-

**Bau**

Ulang tahun selain kado ada juga surprise lainnya, ya itu di lemparin!, kalau dulu gue ulang tahun dilemparin batu.. sekarang agak mewah.

gue di lemparin telor..

**Pertama** gue dibawa ke gedung yang dipakai buat syuting The Raid.

iya sih emang bukan itu. Tapikan nggakpapa mirip dikit

**Kedua** gue di ikat,

pas lagi di ikat gue nggak tau gue ini siapa?

apakah gue kambing? atau lutung?

**Ketiga**..emmm. Nggak tega gue -_- apa? Lo semua mau gue kasih tau? aduh kepo deh. Jadi.. yang ketiga ini gua diceplok telor,dikasih kopi dan kawan-kawannya

**Yang terakhir** agak jorok, yang mau muntah sini-sini..

muntahin aja langsung komputer atau hpnya..

jadi gue disemprot kecap dan bumbu-bumbu dapur.

**and the last**

This is it. lutung cebol ala koki-koki kampret!

Lo bayangin aja deh tuh ya gimana jadinya wajah angel gue jadi mirip the beast zz

Tapi tetep thanks berat buat semuanya ya,

dari kado sipacar, mamak, bapak, adek-adek gue temen-temen gue..

sekali lagi makasih banyak yaaaa

buat ucapan di pesbuk, twiter, SMS..

semoga doanya pada di bales ya :')

dan buat **ELF** .. yang udah nggak capek-capek ngucapin happy birthday tiap hari..

thanks berat ya :D

Udahan aaah, nggak sanggup gue nulis postingan yang ini

*elap air mata* *terharu* *elap ingus* *ingus tetangga*

**happy birthday buat gue 01-07-1983 :)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**END.  
**

****mian kalo abal. jaerin tau kok jaerin makin hari makin sarap iya jaerin minta maap #Plak. ga ada maksut menjatohkan disini,jaerin cuma menghibur. oke, Review?


End file.
